Apokalypsis
Apokalypsis is an ancient and tremendously powerful extraterrestrial being, unchallenged supreme leader of a vast army of Parademons. Biography Beginnings Darkseid was born many millennia ago on a distant alien planet, eventually becoming supreme leader of the vast Parademon army, and at some point making Steppenwolf his herald and second-in-commandJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis. First Invasion of Earth 30 millennia before the Black Zero Event, ordered Steppenwolf to conquer Earth, but the latter's army was successfully fought off by the combined efforts of the Amazonians, Atlanteans and humans, thus losing three of the Mother Boxes, and forcing Steppenwolf to retreat, back to Darkseid's side. Each of the three factions of the army that helped save the Earth would be given one Mother Box, and were forced to hide them. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Communion of Earth Shortly after human supergenius Lex Luthor from Earth made contact with Steppenwolf and learned of the three Mother Boxes, Darkseid orderedJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis his second-in-command to journey to Earth a second time, to search for and retrieve the Mother Boxes, bringing with him a vast army of Parademons. Powers and Abilities Abilities Powers= *'Extraterrestrial Physiology:' As an alien, Darkseid is terrifyingly powerful, able to command the Parademon army unchallenged. The only known beings to at least rival his might are Superman, Doomsday, and Steppenwolf. **'Longevity:' It is unknown whether Darkseid's species are either extremely long lived or immortal and immune to aging all-together - however, Darkseid is still alive in the 21st century, despite being over 30 millennia old. *'Barriers''' - Apocalypse could generate an extremely durable, yellow-hued energy shield around himself, able to withstand the combined attacks of Storm's lightning, Cyclops's optical blasts, and Magneto's tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles. However, it did not protect him from Phoenix's power for long. *'Host Power Absorption' - Every time Apocalypse's essence and soul entered a new host body, he not only retains all of his previous abilities, but also gains the abilities of his host, thereby continually expanding on his arsenal of abilities. Because he transfers his own being into one rather than absorbing their actual genetic material, it not only allows him to overshadow his host and mutate its form into his likeness (proportionate to the host's physical age), it also allows him to extend his life and thereby cheat death. *'Knowledge Absorption' - Apocalypse was able to learn vast amounts of information inhumanly quickly. After awakening from his long slumber, he extracted data from the media network, gaining an understanding of the modern world, and learning to speak fluently in English, all in a matter of seconds. When using this ability, it seemingly causes the network system to act haywire, as the television began randomly showing various channels. *'Molecular Manipulation' Apocalypse was able to transmutate matter into anything he wanted at a molecular level, as he gave new, metallic wings for Archangel and a new helmet for Magneto. Apocalypse could liquefy rock surfaces and turn portions of it gelatinous and rubber-like, enabling him to trap his foes. Apocalypse used this ability when he created a stream of molecules and used them as blades to cut off the heads of his victims. *'Mutant Power Bestowal' - Apocalypse can bestow others with great powers and abilities, or even enhance their natural mutant powers, as he would periodically do with each new generation of his Four Horsemen. He made Psylocke capable of generating more powerful and versatile energy projections, granting Archangel bio-metallic wings (far more formidable than his previous, organic ones), increasing Storm's electrokinesis generation and granting her an early onset of flight (also turning her hair white in the process), and enhanced Magneto magnetic range and scale of control great enough to manipulating Earth's magnetic poles to devastating effects. Apocalypse also amplified Professor X's telepathy, making Charles able to deliver a telepathic message from Apocalypse to all the people of Earth without the aid of Cerebro. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - After transferring his consciousness into a mutant with advanced healing powers, Apocalypse acquired near-instantaneous recuperative powers to mend wounds and regenerate lost anatomy. When Mystique (disguised as Psylocke) slit his throat, Apocalypse recovered immediately. Even with his armor ripped off, Apocalypse was still healing from the disintegration caused by the Phoenix. However, the combined effort of the X-men and Magneto proved able to damage him faster than he could heal, thus ultimately destroying and killing Apocalypse. **'Ageless Longevity' - Apocalypse's healing powers keep him from aging beyond his prime, enabling him to remain dormant for over 5,000 years. *'Superhuman Durability' - Apocalypse is incredibly durable, able to withstand several supersonic strikes from Quicksilver and resist for a short period blasts from Phoenix. Ultimately, it took a combined assault from the all the X-Men, including Magneto, to finally destroy him. *'Superhuman Strength' - Apocalypse has immense strength, making him one of the physically dominant mutants, able to effortlessly beat an immobilized Quicksilver to the ground (breaking his leg with a single kick) and easily strangle and lift Mystique above his head with a single hand. *'Telekinesis' - Apocalypse has formidable, telekinetic abilities, which border on matter manipulation. He is able to pull dust-like particles from matter that he can turn into various objects; he can also disintegrate objects into said particles. Apocalypse can levitate objects of immense size to launch at his opponents. Apocalypse also frequently utilized this to fuse his opponents within walls or in the ground. At the largest scale, he was shown destroying much of Cairo in a "sandstorm" and re-assembling much of the material into his own personal pyramid. However, his telekinesis is not absolute, as he needed Magneto's manipulation of the magnetic poles to destroy human civilization. *'Telepathy' - Apocalypse possessed powerful, telepathic abilities, the extent of which were unknown, able to sense telepathic activity and block enemy telepaths from his own mind and from the minds of his followers. However, he lacked the range and versatility of Charles Xavier, who is capable of not just reading minds, but controlling them. It is for this reason that Apocalypse sought to take Xavier's power and gain control of every living being on the planet. *'Apokalypsis:' Apokalypsis is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will, generating an immense sphere of violet light around himself and others or a hazy, violet portal he and others can walk through. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Leader:' Darkseid, due to having millennia of experience, is an extremely skilled leader, able to command his herald Steppenwolf and the vast Parademon army unchallenged, inspiring fierce loyalty in them. |-| Equipment= *'Mother Boxes (Formerly):' Darkseid originally owned 3 alien Mother Boxes, though they would be lost in Steppenwolf's first invasion of Earth. They would be given to the Amazon, Atlantean and human factions of the massive army that drove Steppenwolf's first invasion away, with one of the 3 eventually fusing itself to the body of Victor Stone. 30 millennia later, Darkseid sends Steppenwolf to Earth once more, to recover them all. Relationships Allies *Steppenwolf - herald and second-in-command *Parademons - Army of subordinates Enemies *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Flash References Category:Villains